Asueto
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Desempolvando el disco duro, el primer fanfic de Evangelion que traduje. Algo tienen las escenas creadas por Rod M. (también coautor de "Hijos de un Dios Ancestral", y creo que este trabajo, breve y gracioso, lo muestra muy bien.


«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Título original: Vacation  
Autor: Rod M. - rpm (arroba) thekeep (punto) org  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

NOTA DEL AUTOR : Condidérese que esto transcurre como en... después, al menos, del episodio 12. MUCHAS gracias a "Scrivinier", que me ayudó a dilucidar cómo terminar la cosa esta. -rpm

AVISO LEGAL : Estos personajes son propiedad de Gainax. Yo solo los estoy usando, sin autorización, para fines no lucrativos. Por favor no me demanden, soy pobre.

~ o ~

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Asueto**

~ o ~

Los días de asueto para los pilotos Eva eran pocos y muy a lo lejos.

Más aún, la palabra pocos hubiera sido una exageración generosa.

Este día de descanso, por ejemplo, era el segundo que habían tenido en todo aquel tiempo.

Habían elegido para este un lugar bien bonito.

La localidad quedaba, por helicóptero, a solo diez minutos de los Cuarteles Generales de Nerv, en caso de que se les necesitara. Dondequiera que un piloto de Eva fuese, no podía ser nunca lejos de la base de Nerv.

Había árboles por doquier, que creaban un mar verde, de hojas ondeando al viento. Seguían allí las ruinas de un antiguo templo sintoísta, abandonado desde quizá un par de décadas. El templo miraba hacia un gran lago, diáfano como el aire y profundo como el espacio. El sol, refulgente, lo presidía todo, creando una escena de majestad que hubiera conmovido a cualquier artista.

A Asuka le reventó.

—¡Aaah, aquí no hay nada que hacer! —rezongó.

Shinji, sentado en la manta de picnic que habían extendido bajo un árbol aledaño al lago, guardó silencio sabiamente y sorbió de su té. A diferencia de ella, a él le agradaban el silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad.

—¿De quién fue la idea de que viniéramos acá? —rezongó Asuka—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido decirle a Hikari que viniera con nosotros...

Shinji, por su parte, anhelaba haber traído sus audífonos. A falta de aquellos, se contentaba con admirar la vista sublime e imponente del lago, y ponía su mejor empeño en hacer oídos sordos a Asuka.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando o no?!

Era imposible.

—¿Por qué siempre te tienes que quejar tanto? —gimoteó Shinji—. Este lugar es muy bonito, ¿no lo puedes admirar?

—¿Qué cosa, sentarme ahí como idiota tomando té todo el día? —largó Asuka.

Shinji puso cara de descontento, le dio la espalda y murmuró entre dientes:

—No entiendo qué te pasa.

—Ja. Ni que un tarado como tú fuese a entender. —Salió a grandes trancos en dirección al lago, donde Rei estaba sentada.

No sabía para qué se animaba a intentarlo siquiera. Era mejor que estar sola, en todo caso.

—¡Hola, Niña Maravilla! ¿Qué haces?

Rei se tomó un momento para mirar a Asuka sin expresión alguna.

—Miro el agua —dijo.

Asuka arrugó las cejas nuevamente.

—¿No te aburre? —consultó.

—No —dijo Rei.

Se quedaron en silencio, ahí sentadas.

Desde luego, con Asuka, eso no podía durar para siempre.

—Genial —murmuró—. Quedo aquí abandonada con la Niña Maravilla y su compañero el Tarado Atómico.

Asuka se alejó a pisotones unos cuantos metros, reunió un puñado de guijarros y empezó a lanzarlos hacia el agua, de modo tal de que dieran saltos sobre la superficie.

Y lanzaba: ZAS-poin-poin-poin-pluc.

Ah, todavía tenía el talento.

Asuka continuó lanzando guijarro tras guijarro, luego tuvo la apremiante sensación de estar siendo observada.

Confirmó su sospecha. Rei estaba, aunque de manera un tanto pasiva, mirándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a nadie haciendo brincar piedras en el agua? —preguntó Asuka.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Es fácil. Se coge una piedra, más o menos plana como esta, y la tiras así —dijo Asuka. Arrojó la piedra.

ZAS-poin-poin-poin-poin-pluc.

Rei, en silencio, recogió una piedra, la miró con cuidado, y miró el lago.

ZAS-poin-pluc.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Asuka, inmodesta—, lleva un tiempo aprender bien.

ZAS-poin-pluc.

—Con el tiempo vas a ir aprendiendo —dijo Asuka en una manera no del todo piadosa.

ZAS-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-pluc.

Asuka entornó los ojos.

—Creída.

Rei insinuó una levísima expresión de contrariedad, luego volvió a mirar el lago.

—No me vas a decir que de verdad disfrutas nada más con mirar el agua —refunfuñó Asuka.

—No, no mucho —dijo Rei.

—¡¿Entonces por qué carajo no haces alguna otra cosa?! —gritó Asuka.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Rei.

—Qué se yo... ¡Algo que te haga sonreír!

—¿Sonreír? —preguntó Rei.

—¡Sí, sonreír! —dijo Asuka—. ¡Canta! ¡Baila! ¡Juega! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea en vez de estar sentada ahí como piedra! ¿Que no te hace sonreír nada?

Rei lo pensó un momento:

—El Comandante Ikari.

Asuka suspiró. —Sí, me olvidaba, tú eres la niñita preferida del comandante.

—Y Shinji —dijo Rei.

Esa pequeña revelación descarriló el tren de ideas de Asuka.

—Shinji... ¿ÉL te hace sonreír? —preguntó Asuka, incrédula.

Rei lanzó una breve mirada hacia el árbol donde Shinji seguía descansando. Asuka miró con ella.

—Sí, Shinji —dijo Rei categóricamente, sin evidenciar emoción alguna.

—Ajá, así que SON pareja después de todo —dijo Asuka, presuntuosa.

—No, no lo somos —dijo Rei, todavía sin emoción.

—Bueno y, ¿qué hizo él que te haya hecho sonreír? —consultó Asuka.

Rei no hizo más que mirar a Asuka a los ojos y decir:

—Me lo pidió.

Asuka pestañeó, sin acabar de entender.

—¿Te lo pidió? ¿*Qué* te pidió?

—Me pidió que sonriera.

—Ah, yaaaaaa. —Asuka hizo un gesto de frustración. Al parecer la Niña Maravilla sí era un robot sin emociones después de todo.

Mientras, junto al árbol, Shinji se sentía un tanto perseguido. Al principio le había preocupado que Asuka estuviera molestando a Rei. Luego las dos empezaron a lanzar piedras, cosa que pareció muy extraña a Shinji. Después Asuka pareció enojarse y empezó nuevamente a gesticular con ardor, pero posteriormente ambas empezaron a hablar.

Y luego empezaron a hablar mirándolo a él.

Eso bastaba para que cualquier chiquillo se sintiera perseguido.

Así fuese para averiguar qué estaban diciendo y nada más, Shinji se levantó y se acercó a las niñas.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de Asuka no era de índole amistosa. De hecho, le recordó demasiado la de ciertos carnívoros.

—Así que... —dijo la muchacha en tono irónico—, ¿le pediste a Rei que te sonriera? Qué ternura.

Shinji, siendo quien era, no logró sino tartamudear incoherencias y ponerse colorado.

—¿También trataste de besarla dormida? —preguntó Asuka.

—¡N... No! ¡No seas ridícula!

—Claaaro, depravado. —Asuka se sentía mucho mejor. Tirarle los hilos a Shinji tendía a producirle eso. Distraídamente, cogió una piedra y la hizo brincar sobre el agua.

Poin-poin-poin-poin-pluc.

Rei la siguió.

Poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-poin-pluc.

Asuka suspiró.

Teniendo un poquito más de seguidor que de líder, Shinji quiso probar también su pericia en el lanzamiento de piedras saltarinas.

*Pluc*.

Rei pestañeó mientras Asuka se reía a carcajadas. Shinji no deseaba otra cosa que ir a esconderse en alguna parte. Echaba mucho de menos su tocacintas.

Asuka disfrutó el momento de humillación shinjística, luego evidenció descontento a medida que la diversión del momento se diluía. De nuevo como al principio, sin nada que hacer. A un tiempo, posiblemente por coincidencia, o tal vez por su entrenamiento de sincronía, los tres se tendieron de espaldas en la hierba.

—Oye, Shinji —dijo Asuka.

—¿Hm?

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Ehm... Claro —dijo Shinji con voz nerviosa.

—¿Sonríeme?

Los ojos de Shinji se desorbitaron un tanto, y se volvió para mirar de lleno a Asuka. Ella lo miró a su vez, impávida.

Luego empezó a reírse.

—¡JAJAJAAAA! ¡Jo-jo! "¿Sonríeme?" ¡JAJAJAAAAA!

Shinji, con gesto de enfado, apartó la mirada:

—No le veo la gracia.

—Ahh, Shinji, como que me agradas —dijo Asuka, de la nada.

—Claro —dijo Shinji, sarcástico.

—Al menos como entretenimiento —continuó Asuka, aún soltando risitas.

El silencio volvió a instalarse sobre el grupo, sin contar el sonido de las olas del lago, o la ocasional risita de Asuka.

—Oye, Niña Maravilla —dijo Asuka, aún reclinada en el suelo verde—, nunca he sabido tus razones para ser piloto Eva.

—Es mi vínculo —dijo Rei.

—Tu vínculo... —dijo Asuka.

—Mi vínculo con los demás.

Asuka pestañeó. —¿Los demás? ¿Quiénes?

—Todos —contestó Rei.

Asuka respiró hondo:

—Quienquiera que elijan para cuarto piloto, por favor que sea normal.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala siempre, Asuka? —dijo Shinji, quejumbroso.

—¿Qué? Yo solamente quiero conocer mejor a mis compañeros pilotos —dijo Asuka.

—Podrías hacerlo de forma más amable —sugirió Shinji con mansedumbre.

—¿Me estás diciendo maleducada? —preguntó Asuka.

—Exacto.

—Oye, Niña Maravilla, ¿soy maleducada? —preguntó Asuka.

Rei lo pensó un momento. —No sé.

Shinji pareció desilusionado con aquella respuesta, mientras que Asuka permaneció sonriendo.

Siguieron como estaban, en perfecta simetría y silencio, formando una extraña estrella de tres puntas en la hierba, sin disfrutar de manera particular, sin detestar realmente las cosas: _estando_ ahí y nada más.

No duró mucho.

—Todo esto de admirar la naturaleza no es tan malo como creía —murmuró Asuka—. Es como... relajante después de un rato.

—La naturaleza es el arte de Dios —dijo Rei.

Shinji y Asuka la quedaron viendo un momento.

—Bueno... ehh..., supongo que sí —dijo Shinji.

—Sí, algo por el estilo —dijo Asuka—. Es bueno alejarnos de nuestras vidas un ratito.

—La realidad y la vida no son lo mismo —dijo Rei en voz queda.

Asuka arrugó el entrecejo. No estaba segura, pero tenía la mosqueante sensación de que le estaban discutiendo. Había que devolver el ataque.

—La vida es un viaje, no un destino —dijo por último.

Ja. Ahí la cosa quedaba pareja.

Shinji tuvo la hormigueante sensación de que algo pasaba. Rei y Asuka de pronto se estaban poniendo filosóficas.

—Oye —dijo Asuka, punceteando a Shinji con el pie.

—¿Hm? —El joven tenía un mal presentimiento. Si Asuka tenía algo que ver, entonces algo humillante venía en camino.

—Te toca —dijo Asuka.

—¿Eh?

—Te toca, dije.

—¿Me toca qué? —preguntó Shinji, genuinamente desconcertado.

—Di algo profundo —dijo Asuka—. Ya le tocó a doña filósofa, después vine yo. Te toca a ti.

—¿Y eso cuándo lo empezamos? —preguntó Shinji.

Miró a Rei en busca de alguna seña de algo, lo que fuese. Esta se limitó a mirarlo y encogerse de hombros.

—Ya, déjate de hacer tiempo —dijo Asuka—. ¿O no eres capaz de pensar algo profundo?

—¡Bueno, bueno, dame un minuto! —dijo Shinji. Pensó brevemente en el colegio, en próceres de la historia, en algunas obras y cuentos que había leído.

Tenía la película bastante en blanco.

Tendría que improvisar.

¿Qué tan difícil —se preguntó— podía ser? Rei lo hacía siempre.

—Bueno, yo...

De pronto, tres teléfonos celulares empezaron a sonar. Al mismo tiempo, una estela blanca surcó los cielos.

—Me salvó la campana —dijo Shinji.

—Un ángel —dijo Rei. Miró, seria, a la estela blanca volar hacia Tokio-3.

—Esto no se me va a olvidar —dijo Asuka—. ¡Después te toca a ti! ¡Vamos, hora de la acción!

Un helicóptero descendió en un claro cercano, levantando las hojas y el polvo en remolinos, agitando las ramas del bosque. Tres niños entraron al centro de la turbulencia, luego se alejaron por el cielo.

Pero podían oírse sus voces, perdiéndose en el viento.

—Esteee... ¿Al que madruga Dios le ayuda?

—¡Por favor, cómo no se te va a ocurrir algo MEJOR!

**~ fin ~**


End file.
